Return of Peril
by Jaspercat
Summary: Harry returns to England, Ron dissappears and Harry, Hermione and a insane Draco need to find him
1. Back in England

PART 1:  
  
Harry potter stepped out of the airport. He could easy tell that he was back in England.  
  
It was freezing! Typical British weather.  
  
''Taxi! '' Harry called and a black cab came driving towards him.  
  
''Where to, mate?'' the driver asked cheerfully.  
  
''Gardenviews Avenue, please''  
  
''Right'o'! ''  
  
Harry settled in the back among his two suitcases, and closed his eyes. It had been a long flight; he had flown from New York to England in seven hours. Harry couldn't get sleep on the plane since he was seated beside a very load and upset baby. The screaming was still ringing in his ears. Painful.  
  
By now your probably wondering why THE Harry Potter was in the USA in the first place.  
  
Well, it was only a week after his final year at Hogwarts that he received a letter asking him to join a wizard company named 'Future's Defence Battle'. The company circled around the subject of destroying evil magic. Sadly, Harry had to say goodbye to a lot of friends since the company was situated in the 'Big Apple'. It was a very emotional day. Now, four years later, Harry was returning to his friends that he had missed terribly.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry didn't know that his return would place one of his closest friends in danger.  
  
A.N. I know, I know, this is short. I will update as soon as I've finished writing the next chapter. 


	2. Miss you

Harry got out of the taxi. He was in a long street full of big, modern- looking detached houses. The street lamps were shining brightly and proudly. A few cats roamed freely along the sidewalk. One cat stood out from the others. A scruffy ginger cat ran up to Harry and began rubbing against his legs.  
  
''Long time no see, eh Crookshanks?'' Harry smiled as he bent down to stroke the feline.  
  
''That'll be three pounds fifty-nine pence, mate,'' said the taxi driver. Harry paid the driver and thanked him. After the car drove away, Harry returned his attention to Crookshanks. He followed the cat to one of the houses which had a huge garden filled with ornaments 'Definitely 'miones house,' thought Harry.  
  
* * * * * * *  
*  
  
''Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!''  
  
Harry felt two small arms go around his waist. He looked down to see a young boy, around four years old, smiling up at him.  
  
''Jordan, how's it going, pal?'' Harry said happily.  
  
''Great, Uncle Harry. Come in.'' replied the young boy.  
  
Harry entered the house and into the hall. ''Mum, he's here. Come and see!'' Jordan called up the stairs. Harry heard pounding footsteps above him and Hermione appeared.  
  
''Harry!'' she cried happily. She ran up to him and embraced him. ''Oh, I've missed you so much.''  
  
''Right back at you, Herm.'' Harry said.  
  
''Hey, that's my wife your talking to, buddy,'' said a voice behind them. Harry turned to see a friendly looking man. The man had light brown hair and hazel eyes that shone brightly behind small reading glasses. ''You must be the famous Harry I keep hearing about,'' he held out his hand to shake, ''I'm Adam''. Adam seemed quite posh by his speech and physical look.  
  
''It is nice to finally meet you, Adam.'' Harry said in his best posh voice.  
  
''Likewise.'' Adam replied.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, ''Oh shut up, both of you. Acting all posh, ridiculous!''  
  
Harry and Adam looked at each other before laughing.  
  
For the rest of the evening, Harry and Hermione caught up and Adam told Harry about himself. Hermione and he worked for the ministry of magic, Hermione as a magic career councillor, and Adam as part of the misuse of muggle artefacts office staff along with Mr Weasley. After meeting Hermione at an office party, Adam asked Hermione out and soon they were planning their wedding. They had a son, Jordan, soon after the big day.  
  
After hours of catching up, Harry went to bed. As he lay down on the bed in the guest room, Harry thought about what was happening the next day. Tomorrow he would finally see Ron, his best friend, again. With that, Harry fell asleep.  
  
A.N. Hope you all enjoyed this. The next chapter is the start of the mystery; Adam is one of my own characters. Keep reviewing! 


	3. The Randsom

Harry woke up the next morning with the sun shining in through the window. Yawning, he went downstairs. As he entered the kitchen, Harry saw Hermione cooking breakfast. The scent of sweet pancakes drifted up the hungry mans nose. Adam was at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet and Jordan was playing on his gameboy.  
  
''Morn all,'' Harry said cheerfully.  
  
Adam smiled and said, ''Morning''. Hermione smiled.  
  
''Morning Uncle Harry!'', Jordan said, rushing over to give his favourite uncle a hug. Jordan was looking quite smart this morning. His light blonde hair was combed down, his fringe nearly overlapping his big, sparkling blue eyes. He wore a navy blue shirt and black suit trousers. Hermione was wearing a lovely lilac dress that had tiny blue flowers sewed onto it. Her long brown hair lay in soft curls; two butterfly clips were clipped on the top of her head. In Harry's opinion, Hermione was beautiful.  
  
Adam wore a dark green robe a with matching cloak ''Come and eat,'' Hermione offered. ''You never had anything last night, you must be starving.'' Harry nodded. He settled down at the table and Hermione placed a plate of pancakes in front of him.  
  
''We see Ron today, right?'' Harry asked.  
  
''Yeah, and he can't wait to see you, Harry. He called early this morning asking if you got here safely.'' Adam chuckled. ''I never knew he could get up out of bed before nine am, I for one was shocked.''  
  
Harry laughed. He felt happy that Ron still cared for him so much. Though it had been years since they last saw each other, Harry remembered Ron crystal clear, down to the last freckle. Harry couldn't wait to see him again.  
  
Sadly, Harry had a shopping trip with Hermione and Jordan before they all had dinner with Ron.  
  
Ugh, clothes shops!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Six long, boring, exhausting hours later Harry's hands were full of shopping bags filled with clothes of every kind. Hermione made Harry try on every piece of clothing she thought was appealing. For wearing out in muggle places Harry had three pairs of jeans, five shirts and a designer jacket. For being among wizards, he had seven new robes and a black pointed hat that changed colour if asked politely. Jordan was highly entertained by this.  
  
''May you please turn violet?'' he asked on the drive back home. The hat wriggled a bit and slowly turned into a violet shade. Jordan giggled.  
  
''May you please turn peach?''. The hat obeyed.  
  
''Jordan, quite it or you'll brake the thing!'' Hermione snapped in the driver's seat.  
  
Harry just laughed, ''Oh, leave him alone, Herm, he's only playing.'' Hermione scowled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Outside the posh restaurant 'Del de emb pica')  
  
''What is TAKING him so LONG?!!'' Hermione said angrily.  
  
Harry shrugged. ''Traffic?''  
  
Hermione shook her head, ''No, no, no, no, no, no...''she started pacing. ''Ron can't stand traffic, he just waves his wand and he's at the front of all the cars. Honestly! The night he gets to see you after four years and he's late!''  
  
''It's definitely not like him, should we call to see if he's alright?'' Adam asked with a worried look.  
  
''Is Uncle Ron coming to dinner tonight daddy?'' Jordan asked.  
  
''I'm not so sure,'' Adam sighed. ''I'll ask if I can use the restaurant's phone to see if he's left his house yet.'' With that, he entered the restaurant. Minutes later he returned, ''he isn't answering, he must be on his way.''  
  
But Ron didn't show up, at all. Harry, Hermione, Adam and Jordan had to go back home, Hermione giving furious comments on the way.  
  
As they pulled up on Gardenviews Avenue, Adam and Hermione's street, they noticed a sheet of paper stuck on their door that was definitely not there when they left.  
  
Adam ran up and took the paper off the door. Everyone gathered round to see what was on it.  
  
Harry at once thought it was from Ron explaining why he never made dinner, but then Harry noticed it was not hand written. It was like in the movies when someone was kidnapped and the random note was always made out of letters or words cut out of newspaper articles.  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
It read: If YoU wAnt 2 sEe yOur FrIEnd aGAin,  
LeAvE 100'000 gALLionS On tHe  
BoaT tHAt LEaVes On tHe 14 OF July,  
nO LATer Or yoUr FRieNd IS DoomEd!!!!!  
  
Jordan started crying.  
  
A.N. Rubbish, I know, but I'm hoping at least one person liked it cause I worked hard on this. Draco will appear in either chapter 4 or 5, dunno yet. I suppose this good news for all you who love Draco. : ) Sadly, Ron won't be in this until later, sorry to those who like Ron. : ( 


	4. Insane Who?

CHAPTER 4  
  
Ron opened a painful eye. He gazed around the room he was in. It was dark and gloomy. He tried to move but he was strapped tightly to a wooden chair. His hands were held back with rope that rubbed against Ron's skin. It felt sore and uncomfortable. There was a thick piece of material in his mouth, stopping any words from leaving his throat. He was gagged.  
  
'Where am I?' he thought. Suddenly, memories came flooding back to him.  
  
Ron saw himself, Harry and Hermione at Hogwarts. They were outside under a big maple tree. The sun was shining and there was a soft breeze that floated like a feather.  
  
As quick as the memory came, it was replaced by another memory. Graduation. All of his year, throwing their hats into the air. Cheers and yells of joy sang out. 'What's happening to me?' Ron moaned.  
  
A new scene came after that. There were figures, shadowy figures, about six of them, all of which were closing in on him. All of a sudden, one of them struck him hard in the face. Pain came again and it felt almost unbearable.  
  
His brain came to a big thump and he was brought back to reality. He tried to loosen the ropes but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly, Ron could see a door open. A tall person came into the dark room.  
  
The person walked over to him and leaned close so Ron could hear the person whisper.  
  
''They think I want money, they think it's a silly random. Ha ha! They are mistaken, MUCH mistaken. Potter will soon be under my control, and I will gladly kill anyone who stands in my way!''. The person's voice was filled with rasp and glee. Ron could not see who this stranger was since his eyesight was blurred by pain.  
  
All he could try to say was a small and pathetic, ''Harry...''  
  
Harry, Hermione and Adam were sitting at the kitchen table. No-one was talking in case they said something which would make them feel even worse, if that was possible.  
  
Harry shuddered as a wave of guilt wash over him as he re-read the note.  
  
If YoU wAnt 2 sEe yOur FrIEnd aGAin, LEavE 100'000 gALLionS oN tHe BoaT tHAt LEaVes On tHe 14 OF July, NO LATer Or yoUr FRieNd IS DoomEd!!!!!  
  
Hermione wept silently, her shoulders shaking with every breath she took. Adam was looking very pale making him seem like he wanted to run to the toilet was be sick for hours. Sort of how Harry felt.  
  
''Is Uncle Ron alright?'' asked a small voice from the doorway of the kitchen. They turned to see Jordan standing in his pyjamas. He too looked ghostly white.  
  
Hermione let out a wail and she ran to her son and hugged him tightly. ''Oh yes, yes he's fine. Don't you worry, Jordan. Please don't worry.'' She cried.  
  
Adam stood up and announced, ''we can sort all this out in the morning, we can't do anything while our brains are not fully awake, let's get to bed.''  
  
They all agreed.  
  
It was nine o'clock the next day that ministry detectives were searching the street for footprints. The head of the party was a Mr Niodruhm. He was a short, bald, old man with wild orange eyes and wore a blue cloak and matching hat.  
  
Harry had finished getting washed and went out to meet the head detective.  
  
''How's the search going?'' Harry asked.  
  
Mr Niodruhm sighed heavily, ''I'm not going to lie to you, Mr Potter, and it isn't good. But it is still quite early in the investigation. Our officers are asking the muggle neighbours if they saw anyone go near Mr and Mrs Theodore's (Adam and Hermione's second name) house last night around eight to nine o'clock.''  
  
Harry nodded sadly and went into the living room where Hermione and Adam were speaking to the chief inspector, Mr Garrison. They were in deep conversation and they seemed to be studying the ransom note.  
  
''See the coat of arms there? Most wealthy wizarding families have one, this one I have never seen before,'' Mr Garrison said gruffly. He pointed to the top corner of the paper. ''a serpent, Dragon and a murdered unicorn, quite a selection.''  
  
''Not like we haven't come across these things, eh, Herm?'' Harry muttered, remembering the first two years at Hogwarts, the basilisk, Hagrid's dragon and the dead unicorn in the forbidden forest.  
  
Hermione gave him a fierce look.  
  
''that looks like that picture mummy's got in a thick book upstairs.'' Jordan spoke up.  
  
''Really, young man? Can you show us?'' the inspector said.  
  
Jordan nodded and ran upstairs. He took about five minutes before he hurried down stairs again. ''Got it!'' he cried breathlessly. He flicked through the pages until he found what he was looking for and handed the book over.  
  
''Hmm, yes, that's it, that's the coat of arms printed on the note.'' Mr Garrison said. ''It belongs to the family of 'Malfoy'.''  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other.  
  
''Malfoy? My dad used to work in the same department as a Lucius Malfoy before he was arrested,'' Adam said, surprised he could give information.  
  
''Really?'', Garrison said. ''Could you both,'' he pointed to Adam and Hermione, ''go to the magical study store in Middle London, search for 'Malfoy' to see any connections.  
  
Hermione nodded. ''Come on, Adam.''  
  
Jordan noticed his mum and dad leaving and looked up at Uncle Harry. ''Are you looking after me today?''  
  
''looks like it.'' Harry smiled.  
  
Harry sat on the couch, thinking. 'Why is Malfoy in all this? What has he done to Ron?' Harry thought.  
  
Lucius Malfoy died three years ago. It was on all front pages of newspaper over the globe. The rich man left over thirteen million galleons to his only son, Draco.  
  
It was Draco Harry was thinking about. It must be him that did this, it just had to be. He was the only Malfoy left, He had no brothers or sisters, no kids, no parents, since Narcissa died when Harry was in sixth year.  
  
Of course, since Harry was in America, he never knew what Draco did with his new fortune. 'Probably bought his own mansion, married that pig-face, Pansy Parkinson and had three darling little demons,' Harry thought.  
  
''Uncle Harry?'' said a voice. Harry looked up to see Jordan holding the telephone. ''Mum needs to speak to you.''  
  
Harry took the phone off him and said, ''hiya, Herm,''  
  
Hermione answered, ''Harry! You have to do something for me!''  
  
''What? '' Harry asked.  
  
''I need you to visit Malfoy, ask him a few questions if you can,''  
  
''Pardon? ''  
  
'I said I need you to visit Malf-''  
  
''Wait, Draco Malfoy? I visit him?''  
  
''Yes,''  
  
''Why would I do that?''  
  
''To find out what happened to his family mansion! Honestly Harry!'' Hermione snapped over the phone.  
  
''what do you mean, doesn't he own it?'' Harry asked, getting quite annoyed.  
  
''Don't be silly. A maniac can't handle that much responsibility.''  
  
''Maniac? Hermione what are you on about?'' Harry said.  
  
There was a silence over the phone for a few seconds before Hermione said, ''oh Harry, don't you know?''  
  
''know what?''  
  
''Malfoy is a psycho, he's being held at Willowdunes Wizard Hospital for the Mentally Unable, he's been there for three years, just a few days after his dad died.''  
  
Harry went quiet. Malfoy was in a loony bin?  
  
''Harry! Harry, are you there?'' Hermione called.  
  
Harry managed to say, ''Malfoy's...crazy?''  
  
Hermione let out an annoyed sigh. ''Look Harry, we need to find out who has the Malfoy property, and Draco,'' she said the name as if it was a disease, ''may be able to tell us. The hospital closes in three hours, you need to go there and ask to see him. Ask him who has the mansion, come home, tell us and then we might be able to find out who has Ron, ok?''  
  
She said all this very quickly and Harry could only pick up the main points. ''Ok, but tell me, do you really think they'll let me see him? They wouldn't know who the heck I am.'' Harry said.  
  
''just say you are a friend from school, I don't know how long it has been since Malfoy had a visitor but you'll probably be the first in a very long time.''  
  
''School friends, lye a little, make up a crap story about us being best pals.'' Harry said in a very bored and annoyed tone, ''Got it Herm, I'll call as soon as I get anything.''  
  
''Thanks Harry! You're the greatest! Bye!''  
  
Harry heard a beep as Hermione hung up.  
  
Harry found Mr Garrison talking to an officer. ''Sorry for interrupting, but could I have I word please?'' Harry said politely. Garrison looked at him before closing the conversation he and the officer were having. The officer walked away.  
  
''Mr Potter, you wanted to speak to me?'' Garrison said.  
  
''Yes, you see Hermione, em, Mrs Theodore, has just phoned to ask if I could do something, would it be alright if I disappeared for a couple of hours?'' Harry answered. He hoped there would be a problem if he left so he could have an excuse to not visit his rival.  
  
''Of course not, Mr Potter,'' Garrison smiled. ''we'll be here for a while, you take a break.''  
  
Harry tried to look happy to have a 'break', he turned to leave but he saw Jordan in the front hall. He looked very uncomfortable.  
  
''Er, Mr Garrison?'' harry called. Garrison turned to face him. ''What about Jordan, would he be ok if I left him here?''  
  
Garrison thought for a moment before saying, ''He may be in danger if you did. No one here would notice if he disappeared so you may consider taking him with you, wherever you're going.''  
  
Harry did consider it. If Jordan had the brains of his mother, he would be fine, but Harry was not taking any risks. Harry nodded to the inspector and called to Jordan.  
  
''Jordan, come on, we're going out a while.''  
  
Harry couldn't believe he was doing this. He was walking down the streets of London, going towards the huge building at the end of the road that had, with big, bold gold letters, Willowdunes Wizard Hospital for the Mentally Unable. Harry sighed.  
  
''Uncle Harry,'' said Jordan, who was jogging to keep up with his uncles long strides. ''Where are we going? Are we going to see Uncle Ron?''  
  
''no, we're going to see another schoolmate of your mum and I.'' Harry said calmly.  
  
''oh,'' Jordan muttered.  
  
They crossed the road over to the building. They walked up to the glass doors, which slid open as they approached.  
  
Harry whispered, ''Oh boy.''  
  
A.N. Hi readers, I had to re-write this chapter since the last one just didn't make sense, sorry to all those who got confused. All my fault. Please review and tell me what you think of it, bye y'all! 


	5. Long Time No See

They entered the lobby which was a small room with a desk along the right hand side. There were a few doors which probably lead upstairs or to rooms for patients. Behind the desk sat a plump witch with curly, grey hair. Harry guessed she was in her late fifties. She smiled warmly as Harry and Jordan approached the desk.  
  
''Good afternoon, how may I help you?'' she asked.  
  
Harry dug his hands deep in his pockets and said, ''we're here to see a Mr Draco Malfoy, please,''  
  
The witch nearly fell off her seat. ''Malfoy? Mr Malfoy you say?''  
  
''Yes, that's who I would like to see.'' Harry said slowly. ''Is that possible?''  
  
''He hasn't had a visitor in three years! In fact, I don't recall him ever having a visitor'', Said the witch, eye's widening. ''he's up in the High Maximum Security Department on the fifth floor, let me call Toiler, he can take you up there.'', with that she pushed a button on the desk.  
  
''Thank you very much,'' Harry mumbled.  
  
''Just one thing,'' said the witch. ''Mr Malfoy suffers lots of things; we're not quite sure what he's capable of so please take care. Our people had a rough time when he arrived here, he kept slashing out uncontrollably, terrible times. Don't turn your back on him for one second because, due to certain laws, members of staffs are not permitted in the cell if there are visitors. We would not know if anything happens, ok sir?''  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
A wizard appeared, he had a ginger beard and moustache and wild purple eyes. ''who is it?'' he asked gruffly.  
  
''Mr Malfoy in the High Maximum Security Department.'' Replied the witch.  
  
''M-Malfo-Mr Malfoy?'' the wizard gasped. ''But-'' the witch gave him a look clearly saying 'don't say anything!' and the man shut up. He motioned for Harry and Jordan to follow as he walked through a door into another room. They continued to go through rooms until they stopped at an elevator. The wizard typed in an eight digit code and the doors slid open. They got in.  
  
The elevator started to carry them up and up. During this time nobody said anything. The wizard, Harry noticed, seemed quite uncomfortable for some reason. Harry looked at Jordan and suddenly felt sorry for the child. Jordan looked so confused and innocence shone in his big, blue eyes. He obviously had no idea what was going on. He simply stood there, hands clasped behind his back while staring at the ground.  
  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened once again and they exited. The wizard led them down a very long hallway which had many blue doors along the cream-coloured walls. Harry knew the doors leaded to the witches and wizards who were mad as hatters. They continued till the wizard stopped at a door. This particular door was green. It was the only one in the hallway that was not blue.  
  
''Mr Malfoy is unarmed but I must make sure you sir are armed with a wand.'', said the wizard gruffly. ''Have you your wand?''  
  
Harry showed him his wand and the wizard unlocked the green doors. ''be carful sir,'', warned the wizard.  
  
Harry and Jordan entered the room. The door shut securely behind them. The room was very dark; the only light was coming from a little window on the door. It didn't give much light so Harry pulled Jordan close to him. Harry could not tell how big the room was or if there was anything in it.  
  
''Hello? '' Harry said into the darkness. No answer. ''Hello?'' Harry said louder.  
  
He was about to turn and walk out and tell the ginger haired wizard this was the wrong room, when suddenly, a cold voice said, ''I heard you the first time, Potter,''  
  
Jordan jumped at Harry's side, clutching his uncle for dear life. Harry couldn't blame him, even he was scared. He still could not see any one else in the room, apart from Jordan, from the lack of lighting.  
  
Harry managed to say weakly, ''Malfoy, is that you?''  
  
''Yes Potter, it's me,'' the voice said in a sing-song tone.  
  
Harry's eyes hardened as seven years of hatred seemed to crash into him. ''Any chances of letting us see you?'' Harry asked, feeling a lot braver.  
  
''Any chances I could get your autograph?'' Malfoy sang.  
  
''Uncle Harry,'' Jordan said in a shaky voice, ''who is that man?''  
  
Harry heard a shuffle and a figure appeared and it was slowly coming towards him.  
  
''Who's that?'' Malfoy asked sharply.  
  
Harry moved in front of Jordan as if to protect the boy, ''It doesn't matter, I came here to-''  
  
But Harry was cut off as he was pushed to the floor. Jordan gave a cry of fear as two strong arms pulled him away from his uncle. Malfoy dragged Jordan to the far side of the room where he began to study the young boy. Harry realized what was happening and got to his feet. ''Let him go, Malfoy, I'm warning you! '', Harry cried, taking out his wand. Malfoy picked at Jordan's light blonde hair and tried to see if there was any resemblance to him. ''LET HIM GO!'' Harry yelled. Malfoy looked up.  
  
''Go away, Potter. I'm busy here.'' He sneered. ''Besides,'' he eyed the wand, ''you wouldn't dare do anything to me while he's in my grasp.''  
  
Harry lowered his wand. Malfoy was right. He wasn't going to try and harm Malfoy if that meant putting Jordan in danger. Luckily, Jordan chose that moment to kick Malfoy on the shin. Malfoy cried out as Jordan ran over to Harry and hid behind him. Malfoy slowly got up and tried to get closer, but Harry already had his wand pointing at Malfoy's heart.  
  
''Get back you pervert!'' Harry snarled. Malfoy stepped into the light that shone from the door. Harry saw how three years of mental hospital changed the Slytherin. Malfoy's hair was still a silvery blonde but it was not combed back like it usually was. His eyes were a scary shade of grey that looked like they could see into the very soul. Dark rings surrounded his long lashes. His skin was so pale he looked ghostly white and he was extremely thin. Harry was suddenly thankful he himself was sane.  
  
''But, I never...'', Malfoy gasped, trying, but failing, to edge closer. Harry grabbed the door handle, jerked it open, hurried Jordan out before saying to the insane weirdo, ''I'll be back soon, and when I return I want answers.''  
  
With that Harry rushed out the door.  
  
A.N. Hiya again, glad you have read my chapter. Hope you like the Malfoy thing; I really had trouble with that part. I want to thank my reviewers:  
  
Mrsmunkee: thanks, BUMP to you to! ; )  
  
The Grinch: Glad you like it, keep writing more mate!  
  
Dream and Write: Thanks, I'll look into it. : )  
  
Pussin Boots: hope this will brighten your day...still wondering how this chapter would help but...you know. Keep writing!  
  
That's about it at the moment but I just want to say that Jordan does play a very important part in this and they're will be more Ron and Draco soon. Bye, and please don't stop reviewing! 


	6. Midnight Nightmare

Hello all. Sorry I've took so long in updating this fic but I'm going to try hard and write good chapters for you to enjoy.

mrsmunkee: I'm glad I'm an original 'insane Draco 'writer, hope you like this!

The Grinch: Ok, I will, this is my update:

Chapter 6

Harry sat by the fire in Adam and Hermione's living room. He held his head in one and a glass of white wine in the other. He never liked wine. It tasted too bitter for his liking but when he needed to think 'down to earth' white wine helped. His mind reflected on what happened that day.

Harry had never seen anyone like Malfoy looked. He looked so pale and ghostly, so much so that Harry almost thought he was a ghost. He had also an affect on Jordan. All the way home he was shivering and mumbling things like 'scary man' and 'big bad man'. When they got home, Harry told Hermione what happened. Hermione went mental, swearing that she would go to Malfoy herself and give him 'a piece of her mind'.

''How dare he!' she had screamed, 'How dare he touch my little boy!''

Adam didn't know what to think. He had never met Malfoy and it didn't sound like Malfoy had done any damage to his son apart from giving him the shivers. But after seeing his wife go ballistic, Adam realised that there was more to it than that. Very soon he insisted they went to bed. Harry was the only one who wasn't tired and he decided he would stay up till he was.

So now, Harry was deciding what to do next. He meant what he said when he said he would go back to Malfoy for answers, but he was wondering if he should give it a few days before returning. Ron flashed in his mind and Harry finally agreed to himself that he would go the next day, the sooner they had information, the sooner they would find Ron, if he was still alive.

Many miles away, in a small, dark graveyard, a tall figure stood before a particular tombstone. The figure was of a man. His silvery blonde hair lifted slightly in the breeze, his grey eyes on the rock in front of him.

''HERE LIES LUCIUS MALFOY

LOVING HUSBAND AND FATHER

1960 – 2001''

A tear ran down the mans face as he read the stone.

'Father...'

''Daddy! Mummy!''

Harry heard the screams coming from upstairs. He automatically jumped up off the couch. The first thing he took in was the fact that he must have fallen asleep without realising it. The second was it was Jordan screaming upstairs. He ran upstairs and into Jordan's bedroom. Hermione and Adam were already there. Hermione was holding Jordan, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Adam was checking the cupboards and drawers, wand in hand.

''What happened?'' Harry asked breathlessly.

''Jordan had a bad dream, he just got a fright, that's all.'' Hermione said, stroking Jordan's head. Harry nodded slightly. ''Jodes,'' Hermione said to Jordan, who looked up at her. ''do you want to sleep in mummy and daddy's bed tonight?''

Jordan shook his head. ''n-no, thank y-you.'' Jordan said shakily. ''but c-could Uncle Harry sl-sleep in here?''

Harry nodded again. ''of course, I'll get my blanket.'' He left to his own bedroom and returned not a minute later. Hermione kissed Jordan on the head and said goodnight before leaving. As she passed Harry, she whispered, ''Jordan's never had a nightmare before. I know it's normal to have them at his age but he's always been such a quiet boy and only something really terrifying would make him yell like that...''

She and Adam returned to their bedroom.

Harry settled down on the floor, pulling his blanket over him. Jordan watched him.

''Uncle Harry''

Harry looked at the boy. ''Yes?''

Jordan began to chew on his lip as if debating to tell or not. ''I told mummy,'' he began, ''that I couldn't remember what I saw in my dream, but I do remember.''

Harry climbed onto Jordan's bed, ''what did you see?''

''I saw...a man. He had hair like mine but he had scary eyes. He was standing next to a rock that was sticking out from the ground. It was like a rectangle but it was curved at the top.''

''like a tombstone?''

''whats that?''

''never mind, go on, what else happened?''

''well, the man was crying, I don't know what for. I think it was the writing on the stone, though.''

Harry's eyes widened.

''do you remember what it said on the stone?''

Jordan nodded. ''yes, but I don't know what some of the words mean.''

Harry grabbed a piece of paper and a crayon near him and gave it to Jordan, saying, ''could you draw the stone for me?''

Jordan gave him an odd look but nodded anyway.

About two minutes later, Jordan handed the paper back to Harry. Harry studied the drawing on the paper. Jordan had drawn a life-like gravestone with the words 'Here Lies Lucius Malfoy Loving Husband and Father 1960-2001'.

''it was scary.'' Jordan said. ''I don't know what some of it means but I know that's exactly what it said on the stone.''

Harry blinked. ''well, I think we should get back to sleep'' he said absentmindedly. He lay down on the floor as Jordan lay down on his bed.

'How is this possible?' Harry asked himself. 'How could Jordan have seen the grave of a person he'd never known and how could he have drawn such a life-like drawing of it?' Another thing that got to him was the man that Jordan described sounded like Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, who he had met that day, was Jordan only saying that's what the man looked like because of the scare he had received from him?

About twenty seconds later, Jordan confirmed that it was definetly Malfoy. He jumped up again from his bed and whispered, ''I forgot. At the end of the dream the man said 'father'. Goodnight, Uncle Harry.''


	7. Back Again Harry?

'Back again, sir?'

Harry stood awkwardly in the lobby. He was back at the mental hospital. The receptionist was staring at him with wide eyes. She was obviously surprised, Harry couldn't blame her. He didn't want to be here.

'Yes, er, is it possible to see-'

'Mr Malfoy again, sir? Oh yes, of course…'the woman interrupted.

Damn, Harry thought.

After getting a man to take him to Malfoy's room, Harry stared at his hand which was clasping the door handle that lead to Malfoy. He could go back. After what happened the day before he was still in no hurry to see the Slytherin again. Sighing, he pushed open the door.

The guard closed it behind him. Harry was in darkness.

'Hello? Malfoy, where are you?' Harry called, trying very hard to sound calm.

'Why would you like to know?' a voice replied sweetly.

Harry took a couple of steps into the room, hoping his eyes would adjust before Malfoy tried to take advantage of Harry's temporary blindness. But he was too late.

'Yelp!' Harry cried, after having his hair pulled.

Behind him he heard Malfoy laughing. Harry turned. Malfoy had moved and Harry felt someone kick him in the leg.

'Ow, quit it!' Harry snapped, sounding like a child.

Malfoy fell past him and onto the floor, laughing his heart out.

'Malfoy get up…'Harry said steadily. Malfoy ignored him or maybe didn't hear him over his laughing. 'Malfoy, I don't have time for this, now get up.'

To his surprise Draco obeyed. Malfoy stood two feet away for Harry and looked intently at him.

'Does your tummy hurt?' he asked suddenly.

'I-what?' Harry said, taken back. His hand automatically went to his stomach.

'Does your tummy hurt?' Malfoy repeated slowly.

'No…' Harry said. He was surprised to say the least. Here he was, in a mental hospital, listening to Draco Malfoy asking him about his health. He was saying 'tummy' for crying out loud.

'How about now?'

'No'

'Now?'

'No'

'How about now?'

'No, Malfoy-'

'Now?'

'_No!_'

'Now?'

'Malfoy, shut up!' Harry cried angrily. 'I'm absolutely fine so-!'

'One last time!' Malfoy said. He looked hard at Harry.

'FINE!'

'Does it hurt…now?'

Harry suddenly paled. He doubled over in pain, his arms wrapped around his waist. He fell to the floor.

Malfoy grinned at him. 'Does it hurt?'

Oh come on! Harry thought as pain repeatedly hit him. 'Yes,' he muttered. It took all of his power and concentration not to scream. He never showed any weakness to Malfoy and he wasn't going to start now.

'Want it to stop?'

Harry nodded; he didn't want to open his mouth in case he screamed. As fast as it came, the pain was gone.

Breathing heavily, Harry slowly picked himself off the floor.

'What just happened?' Harry asked.

Instead of answering Harry's question, Malfoy frowned and said 'don't ever order me around, Potter…'

They were quiet for a couple of minutes. Malfoy retreated to the back of the room (which Harry could now see). Harry stood in the middle of the room, one arm across his belly as if to protect it. It took those two minutes for Harry to remember why he was there.

'Erm, Malfoy?' he said.

'What does wittle Potty want now?'

'What happened to your home, I mean, mansion?'

'…'

'Who owns it?'

'…'

'Come on, Malfoy, you must know something!'

'Of course I do!' Draco snapped. 'But I'm not telling **_you_** anything!'

Great, Harry thought, just great. I came here, **_twice, _**for nothing. He's not going to tell me anything!

Harry went towards the door. He had no reason to stay. Not only had he scared me but he scared…

'Jordan…' Harry said quietly, stopping suddenly.

'What was that Potty Potter?'

Harry turned quickly, 'would you tell Jordan?' seeing Malfoy's blank expression he said 'the blonde boy I was with yesterday.'

At the mention of Jordan Malfoy looked interested. 'The boy who looked like me?'

'Er, yeah…him…'Harry said oddly. 'Anyway, if he asked, would you tell him?'

Malfoy's eyes widened, 'yes! Where is he?'

He was advancing on Harry, who was slowly backing away closer to the door. If Malfoy got mad he would kill, well, it appeared that way to Harry. 'He's not with me right now. Would you like me to come tomorrow with him?'

What did I just say! Harry thought. Would I bring Jordan here again?

'Can't he come sooner?' Malfoy rushed.

'No, em,' Harry tried to think of a reason, 'he's-he's asleep right now.'

'No he isn't!' Draco snapped. 'I know when he's asleep!'

Harry stared at him. What did he mean by th-?

SLAM

Harry once again fell to the floor. The door had opened behind him and pushed him down.

'Oh, sorry sir,' the guard said. 'Times up.'

Dazed, Harry stood. 'Oh, ok…'

'Will you come back?' Malfoy said.

'Em, yeah…'

As the cell door was locked, all Harry could think was 'what the hell will I tell Hermione?

'Absolutely no way, Harry'

'Oh come on Herm, Ron-'

'We'll find Ron with or without Malfoy's help!'

'But how? You said before the police are getting no-where with this. You said a bunch of chimpanzees could do better.'

'Do you not watch nature programs? Chimps are smart!'

(Five minutes later)

'Harry, you don't even know what snood means!'

'I do so! I know it's a smart word!'

'It's a decorative hair net!

'…'

'Listen Harry, I don't trust him with my little boy! '

'What if you came too?'

'I don't want to see him, Harry!'

'Really? Oh but I'm sure Ron wanted to get kidnapped, I'll bet it was his dream!'

'This is different Harry…'

'I know that! You wouldn't be in danger, Herm, Ron is!'

'Fine! I'll go, but Harry if anything happens…'

'thank you Hermione, goodnight.'

AN I can't believe it took this long to update. I've had I nice holiday and I'm ready to write. Hoped you enjoyed it, Review! Jaspercat


	8. In and Out, Plus One

'Are we visiting that man again, Uncle Harry?'

Harry nodded as he slid on his coat. It was the next day and all morning Hermione was making excuses for Jordan not to go, such as 'he'll miss his favourite TV show' or 'after the nightmare, this could be bad for him, and I'd rather take him to a therapist'.

But after Harry left a photo he had of himself, Hermione and Ron in Hogwarts on the kitchen table, she seemed to shut up. Harry also took the time to teach Jordan the question he wanted Malfoy to answer. I just hope it works, Harry heavily.

Hermione came downstairs and said one final time, 'are you sure this is a good idea?'

Harry nodded, pushing her towards the door, 'as you said before, it could help us find Ron.' They waved goodbye to Adam, who was waiting for detective Garrison to arrive.

Harry took the passenger seat in Hermione's car, buckled his seatbelt and leaned his head back. He stayed like that till they arrived at the hospital. Jordan hung to his mothers hand as Harry led them in. the same receptionist was at the desk. She was talking to someone so when her eyes landed on Harry she simply pointed to Malfoy's key on the wall and said 'you should know your way by now,' and continued talking. Harry got the keys and made for the lift.

'My goodness!' Hermione gasped, 'security is terrible here!'

'Don't complain, just keep walking…' Harry muttered. They reached Malfoys room quite easily. Hermione stopped Harry as he went for the door handle.

'Maybe we shouldn't…' she said, chewing her bottom lip.

Harry sighed roughly, 'look, I'll go and see him first, I'll call you in when I know he's not going to try anything.' After nodding, Hermione allowed Harry to go in.

Harry stepped inside, into the darkness and closed the door behind him. Once again, he stood alone. Even though he knew Hermione was right next door, he couldn't shift the usual tightness in his body.

'Why, if it isn't my favourite little scar head…'

'Malfoy,' Harry nodded into black.

The voice crept closed like a leopard to its prey. 'A little…**_nervous_** on this visit, **_Harry_**?'

Harry shook his head knowing even though he couldn't see Malfoy, Malfoy could see him. 'Not as much as the last times,' he lied.

'Hmm, I don't believe you…'

Harry could now see faintly, he looked around and could see Malfoy sitting on the floor in the far corner, his head leaning against the wall. 'This is my third time here, so why would I be more nervous now?' Harry said, walking to the left, so he and Malfoy were diagonal.

'After last time…' Malfoy smirked evilly, he stood up quickly making Harry jump in alarm, this only made Malfoy laugh, 'You know, I'm beginning to like your visits, Potter, no teachers or anyone to stop me frightening you to death…'

'Well, that makes one of us,' Harry snarled. Malfoy's smile faded as if just seeing who Harry was. He stared for a moment. Suddenly his eyes lit up. 'Is the boy here? You promised he'd come, is he here?'

Harry nodded, making the Slytherin even more excited. 'But Malfoy, if you want me to bring him in you have to agree to some ground rules. Malfoy grin faltered slightly. 'Do not touch him unless he says you can.' Malfoy nodded, 'Also, his mothers here so please be polite to her, thank her for allowing Jordan to come because she didn't want you to see him.' Malfoy nodded again. 'And one last thing,' Malfoy could tell Harry was getting worried. 'If you hurt Jordan in any way, I swear I will kill you.' Malfoy smirked a little. Harry wondered if it was because Malfoy had no intention to hurt Jordan or maybe Malfoy thought Harry wouldn't do anything either way.

Slowly, Harry opened the door and beckoned the others in. Hermione came in first, looking positively terrified. Jordan followed. He had no problem adjusting to the light change, as even when the door closed he stared directly into Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy, however, was looking at Hermione who was blind at that moment. 'Mudblood?'

Hermione's eyes widened as she heard approaching footsteps, she prayed it was Harry. But it wasn't, after a few seconds, Hermione could now see him. For the first time in all these years she was yet again facing the boy who had made a part of her school-life a misery.

'Malfoy,' Hermione sniffed.

Malfoy gave a look of disbelief before smiling an insane smile, of which Harry was growing used to after the last few days. 'Jordan looks like me.' Malfoy stated, as if in court.

Hermione's nose wrinkled. 'No he doesn't, for one reason, he's good looking.'

Harry held back his laughter by coughing slightly. Malfoy, on the other hand, started giggling. His eyes looked cheerful and his smile widened. 'I suppose that's your opinion…' he turned to Jordan. Taking a few steps forward, he heard Hermione move behind him, as if to block him from going further.

'Malfoy…' Harry warned. Malfoy stopped remembering the rules. He had to **_ask_** Jordan if he could compare hair colours. Harry could sense the blonde's confusion so he did it for him.

'Jordan?' Harry said. The boy looked at him. 'Will you sit with Draco?' he pointed to Malfoy. Jordan took a moment before nodding. He took Malfoy's hand and sat at the wall. Beside him, Harry saw Hermione looking anxious. 'It's ok…' he assured her, holding her shoulders.

'Um, Draco, is it?' Jordan said. Malfoy stopped examining Jordan's thumb and looked at him. Jordan glanced at his uncle and remembered the question he was to ask. 'What happened to your home after you came here?'

Now it was Draco's turn to glance at Harry. 'It went to a couple of old family friends…'

'Who?'

'…Nott and Zabani…'

'Theodore and Blaise's parents?' Hermione blurted out. Harry made to ask how she could remember the names of so long ago, but Malfoy continued by chuckling.

'No, no, not as complicated, no, no, no, no, no, no, nononononono…just Blaise and Theodore.'

'Old friends?'

Malfoy went back to picking at Jordan's arm. Harry gave the child a pleading look and so Jordan asking nervously, 'won't you tell them?'

Malfoy sighed and answered, 'I was never **_friendly_** with Nott…Blaise was alright…bit boring though…like Granger…'

Hermione, once again, spoke out without meaning to, 'That's Mrs Theodore now!'

Malfoy's head snapped up. 'You married Nott!'

'Um, no…'

'Oh, that's good then…'

Eager to find out more, Harry interrupted. 'So, if you didn't like them, why did you leave them your possessions?'

'Time…

'Time?'

'Yes, Potter, time, I was taken away before I changed the will…stupid father…'

'I heard you talk to your father the other day, in my dream, didn't I Uncle Harry?'

'What?' Hermione cried, this was the first she heard of this.

Harry ignored her, 'Yeah, Malfoy, what was that abo-'

CLANG! CLANG!

The cell door opened and the guard appeared. 'Time up.' Hermione slowly walked to the door, her mind puzzling over what to do. Draco stared after them as he was left alone once again. Outside in the hall, the guard had retreated to another room, obviously thinking the visitors would be leaving. Of course, Harry made his way to the lift but Hermione stopped him. 'What is it?'

Hermione looked around. Seeing no security cameras, she walked back to Draco's cell. 'I figured it out.'

'What?' Harry asked, sharing the same confused look as Jordan.

Hermione turned to him and said solemnly, 'We're breaking him out.'

Harry stared. Jordan stared. Harry stared again. 'What?' he said.

Hermione turned to the door. 'Malfoy knows a lot more than we do. We can't just keep coming back here everyday,'

'Look, Herm…your not thinking straight. It's illegal, it's a way to get thrown into jail and it's a way to exit your child's life! Why risk it?'

'For Ron.'

'Hermione, we're no help to Ron if we're in Azkaban, are we? Besides, the cell is locked and we will be spotted coming out of this building!'

'Wrong, on both statements. What is your name?'

Harry was concerned, was his friend ok? 'Harry Potter…'

'Does anyone who works here know that? No. Will the staff here be able to describe us to police? No, the receptionist doesn't put her glasses on and the guard was drunk! And about the cell door…' she put her hand on the cell door, pushed it, and it opened. 'I jinxed it. I told you this place had bad security.'

'So you're busting me out for that Weasel?'

'Shut up, Malfoy,'

'Yeah, for the Weasel.'

'You two Harry.'

'Ouch! That hurt, Mudblood…'

'I won't tell you again, Malfoy.'

Jordan looked with interest as his mother shoved Harry's coat onto Draco. The plan was quite easy to come up with and understand, but no-one was looking forward to doing it. Harry would sty on the lift while Hermione and Draco went past reception. With Harry's coat on, the receptionist would assume Draco was Harry. Draco would have Jordan on his shoulders like a piggy-back to cover his blonde hair. Once the others were outside safely, Harry would walk out. 'She won't notice, she'll think she imagined you leaving, it's a trick of the mind.'

Harry had no doubt she was right. Jordan, who was daydreaming, was suddenly hoisted into the hair and plopped onto Malfoy's shoulders. The lift door opened and Hermione and Draco walked out, leaving Harry, rather cold in his t-shirt, in the lift. Harry waited a full minute before following. Whistling quietly with hands in pockets, Harry strode though reception. The witch at the desk was on the phone again. Her eyes landed on Harry, confusion appearing on her wrinkly face. Harry smiled and waved goodnight as he exited the building. The witch shook her head and went back to gossiping with Barbara.

Outside, Hermione signalled him to hurry into the car where she sat waiting in the drivers' seat. Jordan watched his uncle, beside him Malfoy lay on the floor picking at leather seating. 'Where is he?' Harry asked, sitting in the passenger seat. Before he could get an answer, two hands suddenly gripped his neck. 'AAAGH!'

Malfoy and Jordan laughed, Malfoy removed his hands and Harry threw himself into the back to get his revenge on the blonde duo. Hermione, however, took the third person point of view. They had just got a psycho out of a **_highly secure_** hospital. They could now be counted as criminals. Ronald Weasley, Hermione thought, now you know what I'd do for you…

AN. Hiya! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what your thoughts and feelings are; I want to update all my fics before the end of the week, fingers crossed…


	9. We Have To Go

'So you…_broke _him out?' Adam asked for the fifth time.

'YES Adam, we broke him out. You know why so don't ask.' Hermione sighed.

'But still…your criminals!'

Jordan stared at his father, 'we're crimimals? What's that?'

Everyone ignored him. The Theodore household was very quite, a depressing feeling hung over them. Harry was in deep discussion with Draco, filling him in on the story.

'What's America like?' Draco asked suddenly.

Harry, who was in the middle of the ransom note description, was caught off guard. 'Er, it was fine, you know, hot and stuff…'

'It was hot?'

'Yeah, their sun's stronger than ours.' Harry joked.

Draco didn't seem to get the joke. 'They have a better sun than us? That's unfair, let's steal their sun.'

'One crime at a time, Malfoy.' Hermione said glumly. She glanced at her watch. 'Jordan, time for bed.'

'Nooooooooooooooooooo!' Jordan cried dramatically. After a few minutes persuading, Jordan could be heard trudging upstairs.

Draco looked around nervously. 'I'm hungry.'

Harry felt his stomach, 'Yeah, me too, come on.'

Draco followed Harry into the kitchen. Harry made sure to close the door securely before turning to the blonde.

'I want you to be honest, Malfoy,' He said, sounding very tired.

'Ok.' Draco said seriously, 'I have never liked you, probably because of your glasses.'

Harry gave him a confused look.

'You told me to be honest.'

Harry sighed. 'I was meaning be honest in our upcoming conversation.'

'Oh? And what's the conversation about?'

'It's about how Jordan was able to see your father's gravestone during a nightmare. He could also see you. How?'

Draco didn't answer right away. Slowly he said, 'Hermione was right…security is terrible at the hospital. Do you know where my father's grave is?'

'No…' Harry answered.

'It is where all deceased Malfoy's are, in the Malfoy Cemetery outside my mansion, or should I say, the mansion which _should_ be mine.' Draco said bitterly. His eyes seemed to have darkened. 'Those traitors stole it from me-'

'Traitors?' Harry asked quickly, 'Zabini and Nott?'

'Yes!' Draco snarled, he turned towards the window and grasped the work top tightly. 'They lied to me, stole from me and put me in a place I didn't want to be!'

Harry cast a silencing spell around the room so Draco wouldn't wake up Jordan. Slowly and cautiously, Harry approached Draco and whispered 'what did they say when they lied to you?'

He had hoped his quiet tone would make Draco lower his voice as well. It did. 'They said they were my friends…they promised I would keep my inheritance…they said they would look after me…' Next, he shocked Harry by bending down slightly and cried softly into his hands. Harry froze. He knew he looked stupid. His ex-school enemy was crying and he was standing not a metre away doing nothing. Awkwardly he patted Draco on the back. He was eager for more information. He wanted to know what Nott and Zabini promised and why they said they would look after Draco.

Harry's eyes glanced at the window and saw his reflection. The reflection also showed the kitchen door open. Hermione had walked in and froze at the sight of Draco crying, just as Harry did. Harry turned his head to her. Hermione gave him the thumbs up as if to say 'I see you're handling this, well done, I'll leave you to it' and slowly backed out the room. Harry gave her a furious look as the door closed.

'Draco?' Harry whispered, turning his attention back to the sobbing boy. Draco refused to look at him and gripped the worktop tighter. 'Draco, do you want to say goodnight to Jordan? He might not be asleep yet and we can continue this discussion later, ok?'

At the mention of Jordan's name, Draco whipped round and quickly wiped away his tears. He sniffed and nodded.

Harry led him upstairs to Jordan's room. Luckily, Jordan was still up. He was found in his bedroom playing with dinosaurs (which were charmed to move).

'Hey there!' Harry said as they entered, 'just up to say goodnight,'

Jordan grinned at them. 'Ok, want to play with me? we can play dinosaurs, car racing or with action men!'

'Action men sound cool!' Draco said.

'No,' Harry replied sternly. 'We're up to say goodnight, that's it, you can play tomorrow.' He felt child like eyes beg him to reconsider. 'Draco stop it.'

After several minutes of begging from two annoying blonde males, Harry was forced to leave Jordan and Draco to play with action men.

'We must save Lady Barbie from her fate of being eaten alive by soft birds,

Jordan cried, waving a teddy parrot above his head.

'What about Sir Homer Simpson and the rings of cake?' Draco asked, getting into character.

'Sadly we must leave him behind, perhaps he'll eat his doughnuty fiends.'

Harry closed the door and retreated down stairs. To his surprise he found Hermione and Adam in the kitchen packing food into bags.

'What ARE you doing?' Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a sad, tired look. 'Harry, we need to get away from here. Adam and I both agree. As soon as word gets out about Malfoy's disappearance the police are going to put two and two together and are going to be ramming at our door. We have to be gone by tomorrow afternoon so we have to pack for our leave in the morning.'

Harry almost hit himself for not thinking of that before. 'But where will we go?'

'We've discussed that,' Adam sighed, 'my old school mate has an apartment in central London that we can stay in. we won't be traced there.'

'Oh…I'll get my stuff together, then,' Harry said, leaving. 'I'll get Jordan's things as well.

'Thank you Harry!' Hermione called.

By midnight everyone in the Theodore household had packed and was ready. Seeing this, Hermione decided to leave early. Adam and a very confused but happy Draco put everything in the car. Hermione rushed around the house to double check they had everything they needed. Harry held a sleeping Jordan in his arms. He felt guilty, looking at the young boy. 'So innocent…'

'What's innocent?' said a voice behind him. He turned to Draco.

'Nothing. Just Jordan.' Harry stuttered, receiving a funny look from the blonde.

'Hey, I'm innocent!'

'Yeah right,' Harry rolled his eyes.

'I am!'

'SHHH!' Hermione cried. She pointed them to the car as if telling them to get in. They did so. Harry got squished in the middle between Jordan and Draco. The car was rather small. Adam adjusted the mirrors in the driver seat and Hermione sat in the passenger seat staring sadly at the house. Harry squeezed her shoulder in a comforting way.

They drove for about two hours. Hermione was asleep with Adam sipping from a flask of coffee he had brought to keep him awake. Jordan stretched out while he slept, so now Harry had to deal with little legs on his lap. Draco stared out the window into the starry night, smiling.

'What is it?' Harry asked quietly.

Draco looked at him, for the first time in a friendly way. 'I missed my freedom…the stars…I miss them…I may not have said it…but I'm grateful you let me feel that again, you and the mud-Hermione…' He turned back to the window.

Harry was reminded of Sirius. True, Draco was the most annoying, self obsessed little brat known to human kind, but no-one deserves to be locked up for something they didn't do. Sirius's face appeared in Harry's mind. Harry felt something heavy at the back of his throat. Sirius died because of Harry's misjudgement. Harry made a silent promise unknown to Draco. I promise I won't let them get you. I promise you will never feel trapped or locked up again.

Hermione was awoken by Adam in the early hours of the morning. She first noted that the car had stopped and outside was pitch black.

'Honey? Can you take over?' Adam asked tiredly, 'I found myself nearly asleep back there, I had to stop.'

Hermione nodded, yawning. She got out the car and switched sides with Adam. Putting her seatbelt on, she looked back at the three in the back. 'Aw, Adam look!'

Adam, with beady eyes, looked round. 'Huh? Yeah…'He yawned, 'Cute.'

Harry, Draco and Jordan were all asleep. Harry's head was leaning back, Jordan and Draco's head was leaning on his shoulders. Draco was sucking his thumb.

They stayed like that till the car pulled up at a set of apartments in London. Hermione went to wake them up but after sharing a glance at her husband she smiled and locked the car. She and Adam entered the apartment together leaving the three to sleep.

AN I'm so sorry it took me this long to update and I know this is a crap chapter but I'm moving so there's a lot to do. I'll try and update more, I promise!


	10. Flashback Plans

'_and you're sure about this?'_

'_yes Draco!' laughter, 'don't you trust us?'_

'_yeah, if you do this, think about all you receive!'_

'_But what if I get caught?'_

'_You won't. That is where we come in. We'll give you a proper alibi.'_

'_We'll destroy all proof.'_

'_but that's only if they even suspect you!'_

_Pause. 'And what do you get out of this?'_

'…_a part of your large inheritance…'_

'_I thought the inheritance was being left to you anyway?'_

'_But you'll change it, before anyone finds out what you did.'_

'_That'll look suspicious…'_

'_Hey Drake! We're helping remember?'_

'_All you have to do is kill Lucius, we'll do the rest.'_

_Nervous laughter 'You two make it sound so easy.'_

'_It is easy, Draco, it is…'_

Jordan was the first to wake up in the morning. Blinking, he pushed himself off his Uncle Harry and into a sitting position. Gazing around he realized his parents were gone. Sunlight was pouring in through the windows and the car clock said it was quarter to one in the afternoon.

'this is daddy's friends home!' Jordan whispered excitedly, 'we're in London!'

Harry and Draco slowly woke up, groaning like mummies after being awoken from a deep slumber. Harry, whose glasses had abandoned his some time during his sleep, looked confused as he opened his eyes. Draco was still on his shoulder. They moved to look at each other. After moments of staring they both remembered.

'AH!' they both yelled, jumping apart.

'What the!' Harry cried.

'Nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing happened…' Draco repeated over and over.

'Damn straight nothing happened!' Harry said angrily.

Jordan smiled, amused.

_Ding-dong_

Hermione answered the door, still in the clothes that she wore the day before.

'come on in,' she said, leading them into the living room.

'Where's Adams friend who's letting us live here?' Harry asked.

'Russia' Hermione sipped on her coffee. 'Visiting his mother, imagine it,'

Jordan gazed out the window of the apartment 'Where's dad?'

'Still asleep,'

Harry yawned, 'at least someone has the right idea, mind if I sleep on the couch?'

Without waiting for an answer he fell onto the sofa and was asleep in seconds. Draco watched him. Something inside clicked. He turned his eyes to Hermione who was sitting in an armchair with her eyes closed. Was she sleeping too?

A small smile flickered onto his face.

'Jordan,' he said quietly, 'I want to show you something,'

Adam rolled over in his sleep. Sadly, because of the stress he had experienced recently, he had rolled around a lot and finally he found himself crashing to the floor.

'I meant that!' he said automatically before going red as he was alone. He stood and stumbled into the hall. He saw his wife and her old school mate sleeping soundly in the living room. Panic only came to him after he had searched the rest of the apartment and looked out the window to the empty parking space where his car used to be.

'JORDAN!'


End file.
